Harry cuisine
by mangafana
Summary: Harry est un garçon normal qui fait ses études à Poudlard, à Poufsouffle sans grand éclat. Mais un jour, il est remarqué par le garçon le plus populaire de Poudlard pour un don assez étonnant. De cette histoire naîtra une grande romance. One-shot UA Yaoi


Nom : Harry cuisine

Couple : DxH

Disclaire : Rien n'est à moi.

Résumé : Harry est un garçon insignifiant qui fait ses études à Poudlard, à Poufsouffle sans grand éclat. Mais un jour, il est remarqué par le garçon le plus populaire de Poudlard pour un don assez étonnant. De cette histoire naîtra une grande romance. One-shot UA HxD.

***************************************

Harry Potter se trouvait dans le train qui l'emmenait pour sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Il était seul dans ce compartiment et faisait un petit bilan de sa vie, tout en ne ce doutant pas que le plus important changement pour lui allait arriver cette année.

Ce Harry Potter n'était pas celui auquel vous pouvez penser. Déjà, il habitait dans un monde magique, certes, mais ou aucun lord Voldemort ne cherchait à prendre le pouvoir … en revanche, un dénommé Tom Jedusor avait un commerce d'antiquité très florissant …

Ces parents, James et Lily Potter étaient toujours en vie et s'aimaient comme jamais. Son parrain, Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de son père prenait soin de lui autant que faire ce peu avec son poste d'auror d'élite. Et un grand ami de la famille, Rémus Lupin venait souvent aussi ce joindre à eux pour un week-end ou autre. Il semblerait qu'un autre ami de sa famille avait fait parti de sa vie quand il était très jeune, mais cette personne, Peter Petigrow, était mort en avalant des gâteaux dans lesquels de la mort au rat ce trouvait … affligeante mort pour un sorcier.

Ce Harry ci par contre, avait aussi une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, mais elle lui était arrivée lors d'un accident très tragique lorsqu'il était enfant. Quand il avait trois ans, Harry était un enfant très turbulent et un jour, sans que ses parents ne s'en aperçoivent, il avait volé le balai de son père, pour faire comme les grands. Il s'était mis dans le jardin et avait décollé, il était monté assez haut puis avait essayer d'attraper des oiseaux qui passaient par là, il avait lâché le balai et était tombé. La chute avait été rude et en arrivant au sol, il s'était fait cette cicatrice, mais plus grave encore, en tombant, son cœur, sous le choque, c'était arrêté et Harry était mort pendant la descente … ce n'est qu'en arrivant au sol, en s'écrasant, que son cœur était reparti, sous la force du choc. Depuis ce jour, Harry était un garçon très calme que ça mère avait interdit toute activité physique. Depuis, il préférait les activités calmes et reposante, comme par exemple sa grande passion, la cuisine. Comme il était très calme, Griffondor ne lui convenait pas et c'est donc à Poufsouffle qu'il avait été réparti, à la grande déception de son père et de son parrain.

Pendant ses quatre années passées à Poudlard, Harry avait été discret et sans grand éclat, il ne brillait pas dans ses études mais ne posait pas non plus de problème. Il était assez solitaire et n'avait pas d'ami proche, juste des connaissances et c'est pourquoi Harry était persuadé qu'il quitterait Poudlard sans que quiconque se souvienne de son nom (au grand désespoir de son père et de son parrain) ou de son visage. Pourtant Harry avait un secret. Depuis deux ans, trois fois par semaine, il descendait aux cuisines et c'était lui, et non les elfes qui préparait les desserts qui apparaissaient dans la grande salle au déjeuné. Et c'est justement ça qui allait changer sa vie.

Les cours avaient repris depuis presque 4 mois et on était un dimanche. Il était 10 heures, et Harry se rendait aux cuisines. Aujourd'hui, il avait prévu de préparer des brownies au chocolat et aux noix de pécan. Et il avait beaucoup à faire pour nourrir toute l'école mais le plus dure était encore de devoir convaincre les elfes de le laisser faire. Depuis le temps, ils devraient être habitué mais à chaque fois, Harry devait quand même batailler avec eux. Et c'est pourquoi il arrivait aussi tôt. Il pris son courage à deux mains, pris une grande inspiration et gratouilla la poire qui masquait l'entrée des cuisines. Tous les elfes présents se tournèrent avec lui et il recommença son discours pour les persuader de le laisser faire le dessert d'aujourd'hui.

***************************************************************************

Draco Malfoy, prince incontesté des Serpentard et d'une bonne partie de l'école se dirigea discrètement vers les cuisines. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il avait décider de faire la grasse matinée ce matin et donc, il avait loupé le petit déjeuner. Il s'était réveillé à cause de son estomac grondant et contait prendre un petit en-cas en cuisine. Il s'arrêta devant le tableau de coupe de fruit, pris son air le plus méprisant et le plus hautain et gratouilla la poire. Il s'apprêta à descendre quand il entendit une voix différente de celle des elfes. Il resta dans l'ombre mais regarda la scène qui se passait devant lui. Un garçon, de son âge à peu près, ou plus jeune, il semblait assez petit, se trouvait devant les elfes et leur disait :

« Oui, je sais que c'est votre travail et que vous êtes très fier de ce que vous faîtes et vous avez raison, c'est très bon, mais j'aime cuisiner et j'aimerais que vous me laissiez faire les desserts aujourd'hui encore.

-Mais maître, c'est notre travail de faire à manger …

-Aussi ne vous exclus-je pas entièrement de la fabrication, je donne mon idée et je fais le dessert pour une cinquantaine d'élèves et de professeurs et vous, vous faîtes le reste, ok ? Et le crédit vous en revient entièrement, bien sur. Vous ferez les desserts et la préparation en même temps que moi comme ça on sera sur qu'ils seront identiques. Ensuite je vous laisserais faire le reste du repas et vous n'aurez plous qu'à mettre un petit sort de réchauffage sur les desserts et à rajouter une crème anglaise et vous servirez, ça vous convient ? » Les elfes se rapprochèrent pour en discuter et le garçon devant Draco commença à tordre ses doigts et ses mains, comme s'il craignait leur décision. Draco le détailla et admira sa belle chevelure couleur ébène, sa petitesse, sa taille gracile (il ne portait pas de robe de sorcier) et ses longues jambes. Draco eut un sourire en coin en regardant ses détails, trouvant le garçon à son goût mais ne comprenant pas ses réactions. Si ça n'avait été que de lui, il se serait imposé aux elfes et ne leur aurait pas laisser le choix. Finalement, un elfe arriva devant le garçon et déclara : « Bien, nous sommes d'accord, nous vous laissons faire 50 desserts mais c'est tout.

-Oui, 50, parfait, merci. » Déclara le garçon d'une voie réjouie.

Draco, ne voulant pas interrompre ses négociations, décida de partir. Au pire, il pourrait avoir un bon dessert sinon il saurait le reconnaître et lui faire payer cette faim.

*************************************************************************

Harry sorti des cuisines ravi, dans une heure, il passerait à table et il verrait si ses brownies étaient aussi qu'ils en avaient l'air. En attendant, il retourna dans sa salle commune et commença ses devoirs.

*************************************************************************

Draco était tracassé. Après avoir espionner ce jeune homme, il était retourner réviser dans sa chambre individuelle de préfet et depuis, il ne pensait qu'à lui. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu quelque part ou même en avoir entendu parler. Il décida donc dans un soupir d'aller se renseigner auprès de la commère de Serpentard, Blaise Zabini. Il alla dans la salle commune et le trouva étaler de tout son long sur le canapé devant la cheminée, se servant des cuisses de son amant, Théodore Nott, comme d'un oreiller.

« Blaise !

-Oh, tiens, Draco, comment vas-tu ? On ne t'a pas vu ce matin au petit déjeuner.

-Oui, je me suis réveillé trop tard. Dis voir, toi qui connais tout le monde à Poudlard …

-Vil flatteur va, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je cherche à avoir des renseignements sur quelqu'un. »

Blaise se redressa sur le canapé, il était tellement rare que Draco s'intéresse à quelqu'un de cette manière qu'il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

« Qui est-ce ?

-Si je viens te voir, c'est que je n'en sais rien, sinon je serait aller le voir directement.

-Bien, alors à quoi ressemble t'il ?

-Et bien, il a les cheveux noirs, il est assez petit, c'est possible qu'il soit plus jeune que nous, il a la taille mince …

-Oui, et …

-Et c'est tout.

-C'est tout ? Tu n'as pas d'autres détails à me donner ? Sa maison ? À quoi il ressemble ?

-Non, sinon je ne ferais pas appel à toi, je te le rappel.

-Bon, écoute, là tout de suite, maintenant, je n'ai pas assez d'éléments pour mener mon enquête, mais si tu le revois, dis le moi, ça sera plus simple.

-Ok. »

Et ils partirent manger dans la grande salle. Seulement Draco ne mangea pas beaucoup, occupé qu'il était à regarder toutes les personnes qui rentraient dans la grande salle. Finalement, il remarqua un garçon qui arriva et s'assis à la table des Poufsouffle, il correspondait à ce qu'il avait vu, mais de face, il était encore mieux, un visage fin, de beaux yeux verts avec de fines lunettes rondes, un beau nez droit et de fines mais agréables lèvres d'un rose foncé. Il tapa sur l'épaule de Blaise et lui dit d'un ton excité :

« C'est lui.

-Où ?

-Là, à la table des Poufsouffle

-Mais lequel bougre d'âne.

-Oh, Blaise, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Là, le petit mignon aux cheveux noir et aux yeux vert, avec des lunettes ?

-…Celui à côté de ce gorille blond de Mégan ?

-Oui !

-Je ne sais rien sur lui, mais je vais me renseigner.

-Discrètement, hein ?

-Mais oui, voyons Draco, tu me connais. » Et ils reprirent leur repas.

Une semaine passa pendant laquelle Draco attendit les informations venant de Blaise qui se renseignait selon diverses sources. Il continuait malgré tout à guetter le moindre passage de ce mystérieux garçon. Il l'avait surpris à deux reprises descendre en cuisine et à chaque fois, le dessert avait été un véritable délice, une merveille, ce qui aiguisait plus encore la curiosité de Draco, ce garçon était vraiment merveilleux.

Le dimanche suivant, Draco vit Blaise s'approcher de lui, un parchemin à la main, et il lui fit son rapport.

« Donc, je t'avoue que j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde pour trouver des informations sur lui, donc ce que je vais te dire ne sera pas sans doute pas complet. Donc, il s'appel Harry, je ne connais pas son nom de famille, pour la bonne et simple raison que les personnes que j'ai interrogés ne le savent pas, comme ils savent bien peu de chose sur lui, c'est un jeune homme de 15 ans et qui est en cinquième année, comme nous. Il a été réparti à Poufsouffle ou il a très peu d'ami. Chose intéressante pour un Poufsouffle il semblerait que ce soit un solitaire. Il ne brille pas dans ses études mais n'a pas l'air non plus en difficultés. Comme je te l'ai dit, on ne lui connaît pas d'amis mais on ne lui connaît pas non plus de petites amies, ni de petits amis donc visiblement, c'est de la chaire fraîche … Mais il semble très timide, tu vas peut-être avoir du mal à l'approcher … Alors, est-ce que c'est ta prochaine proie ?

-C'est tout ce que tu as sur lui ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, ça a été très dur d'avoir des infos sur lui. Comment compte tu t'y prendre pour lui parler sans qu'il ne s'effarouche ?

-T'inquiète, j'ai déjà un plan.

Et donc, Draco mis son plan en exécution le jour même. Il savait que le dessert avait encore été préparer par lui, aussi l'attendit t'il à la sortie de la grande salle. Il le vit passer devant lui et lui laissa un peu d'avance puis il le suivit. Il le rattrapa dans un couloir désert et l'interpella :

« HARRY. » Le garçon se retourna et regarda celui qui avait crié son nom comme si c'était un extraterrestre.

« C'est à moi que tu t'adresse Malfoy ?

-Tu es bien le seul dans ce couloir non ? Et Harry est bien ton prénom ? » Harry hocha la tête à chaque affirmation.

« Alors c'est bien toi que j'appelais » déclara Draco, ravi que son ami ne ce soit pas trompé sur le nom du garçon.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?

-Te féliciter.

-Me féliciter ?

-Oui, pour ton crumble aux fruits rouge, il était succulent. » Draco vit avec plaisir Harry prendre une teinte pivoine.

« gqhuiohbuqaio

-Comment ?

-Je disais, pourquoi tu me félicite pour le dessert, tu as admirer mon coup de cuillère ?

-haha, non, je te félicite pour sa préparation …

-…

-Je sais que c'est toi qui fais les desserts de l'école trois fois par semaine et à chaque fois c'est délicieux.

-Meuh non enfin, voyons, je …

-Tatata, ne me ment pas, je sais ce que je dis. C'est vraiment fantastique. Alors dis moi, Harry, d'où te viens ce don ?

-Je ne sais pas, quand j'étais gamin, j'ai eu un accident et pour me faire tenir en place et pour m'éviter de faire des bêtises, ma mère me faisait faire la cuisine avec elle. Depuis j'y ai pris goût … Mais comment as-tu su que c'était moi qui faisais les desserts ?

-Justement, pourquoi ne fais-tu que les desserts ? Tu ne sais pas faire les plats de résistance ? demanda Draco en ignorant la question de Harry.

-Si, bien sur, je cuisine de tout, mais je préfère faire les desserts … sans doute par gourmandise.

-Et bien, c'est vraiment délicieux à chaque fois mais tu devrais essayer de faire d'autres plats. Avec ton don, ce serait dommage de te restreindre comme ça. » Puis il s'approcha de Harry et passa sa main sur sa joue en disant « la prochaine fois que tu cuisine, n'hésite pas à me le dire, je te dirais mon impression, comme ça tu auras un autre avis que le tiens et je sais que ça peut être très utile. » Et il parti, laissant un jeune homme rouge tomate et hébété au milieu du couloir.

Les jours passèrent et Harry et Draco se croisaient souvent dans les couloirs, hasard ou non, ils en étaient tout les deux ravis. Draco souriait toujours à Harry et Harry baissait toujours la tête en rougissant, ce qui ravissait bien sur Draco. Mais Draco ne s'était plus approché de Harry depuis, préférant que le prochain pas soit le sien, et ce pas arriva plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait. Le jeudi suivant, Draco remarqua Harry qui semblait attendre près des portes de la grande salle. Il s'avança vers lui et en passant, Harry lui dit à l'oreille « C'est moi qui ai fait le plat principal » et il alla s'asseoir à sa table de Poufsouffle. Draco sourit et attendit avec impatience que l'entrée passe pour goûter au plat principal. C'était un gigot d'agneau à l'ail et des haricots vert plats. Il y goûta et ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer. Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, il regardait Harry, qui semblait attendre son jugement avec impatience mais Draco se contenta de lui mimer qu'ils se verraient tout à l'heure. Harry retourna donc dans son assiette, déçu, mais Draco n'allait quand même pas se passer du plaisir de lui parler en face à face et de le toucher.

Quand Harry eut fini son repas, il quitta la grande salle mais Draco n'était pas inquiet, il savait où il allait le retrouver. Dans le couloir où il lui avait parler la première fois. Il pris donc tout son temps pour finir son repas et parti le retrouver. Harry faisait les cent pas dans le couloir mais il se stoppa quand il entendit les pas de Draco et attendit que celui-ci apparaisse au bout du couloir. Draco savait qu'il mettait Harry au supplice pourtant il n'accéléra pas l'allure pour autant, heureux de se faire désirer. Finalement il arriva devant Harry et celui-ci lui demanda, d'un ton anxieux : « Alors ? » Draco s'approcha alors de lui, posa sa main sur sa joue et se rapprocha, puis il plaça sa bouche tout prés de son oreille et lui murmura : « c'était délicieux Harry, vraiment. » puis il l'embrassa sur la bouche. Un simple baiser innocent mais Draco espérait bien ne pas en rester là. Il se recula un peu mais laissa sa main sur sa joue. Harry rougie encore mais Draco ne s'en laçait jamais, il sourit. Harry l'étonna alors en lui sautant dessus, l'embrassant passionnément. Draco était étonné mais l'embrassa de la même façon. Quand le baiser pris fin, quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était essoufflé et toujours aussi rouge. Draco était un peu moins essoufflé mais surtout il souriait, ravi de la réaction de Harry, puis il entendit une petite voie lui dire :

« Tu … tu ne joue pas avec moi hein ? Tu ne te moques pas et tu ne vas pas m'humilier une fois que tu auras eu ce que tu veux, pas vrai ?

-Non, jamais, je te le jure. Je veux que nous sortions ensemble, je veux faire de toi mon petit ami … je veux que nous soyons amant.

-…

-… qu'en dis tu ?

-Je t'aime et je veux être avec toi … mais …

-… mais ?

-Draco … ne le prend pas mal mais … Tu es le prince de Serpentard, tu es très populaire … je ne suis rien, j'ai une vie calme et j'aime ça … Je n'ai pas envi de devenir populaire ou d'être observer. Je n'ai pas envi qu'on parle de moi quand je passe dans un couloir … j'aime la vie calme que j'ai en ce moment.

-… écoute, si c'est ce que tu veux, alors nous auront une relation secrète, nous nous verrons en cachette et nous serons prudent. Je t'avoue que ce n'est pas ce dont je rêve parce que je suis quelqu'un de très possessif et que j'aime m'afficher, en plus, t'avoir à mon bras en public que ferais plus que plaisir mais je ne veux pas te perdre alors nous resterons caché, comme tu le souhaite.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

-Je pourrais tuer pour toi. » Déclara Draco en l'embrassant. Il pris ensuite Harry par la taille et l'embrassa dans sa chambre ou ils passèrent le reste de la pause déjeuner à se faire des bisous.

***************************************************************************

La fin de l'année scolaire était arrivée et leur cinquième année était terminée. Draco et Harry étaient dans la chambre du préfet, nu sous les draps, ils venaient de faire l'amour et ils discutaient des vacances à venir. Ça faisait bien des mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et quelques mois qu'ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre.

Leur relation était toujours secrète, même si Draco avait eu quelques mal au début, mais maintenant il y trouvait son compte, le fait que Harry soit si discret était une vraie bouffée d'air pur par rapport à toute sa cours qui faisait tout pour lui plaire. Harry ne lui cachait pas son caractère de feu et même si quelques fois ils se disputaient, finalement ils s'aimaient profondément. Malheureusement, leur relation n'était pas restée secrète pour tout Poudlard, Blaise et Théodore étaient tombés sur eux dans une position compromettante dans une salle de classe vide mais après que Draco les ai menacé et que les deux garçons les aient félicités, leur vie n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Draco regrettait juste de ne pas pouvoir s'afficher comme il l'aimerait avec son amant, comme faire le tour de Prés au lard en tenant Harry par la taille mais il se résigné par amour pour son amant.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir rester deux mois sans te voir, sans te toucher, sans t'embrasser … sans te faire l'amour.

-Draco, espèce de pervers …

-haha, mais c'est vrai, j'aime tellement les gémissements que tu pousses quand je te prend tendrement et les hurlements de plaisir qui sortent de ta gorge quand nous sommes un peu plus … brutaux.

-Draco, stop !

-J'adore te voir rougir … j'adore tes yeux assombris par le désir … j'adore …

-Ok, ok, tu m'aimes, j'ai compris … moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.

-Comment faire pour se voir pendant ses deux mois, il faut qu'on trouve une solution.

-Je suis désolé, je pense que ça sera dur, mes parents sont très protecteurs et mon parrain aussi, impossible de me soustraire à leur regard, même une heure.

-Quand à moi, mon père ne comprendrait pas que je sorte avec toi mais que ce ne soit pas officiel …

-Il faudra donc attendre deux mois.

-Mais deux mois sans te toucher, sans … (« Draco !!! ») C'est bien trop long.

-Je crois que nous n'avons malheureusement pas le choix.

-Mais tu fais au moins le voyage du retour avec nous dans le Poudlard Express ?

-…

-On verrouillera la porte, personne ne te verra.

-Et ta bagarre traditionnelle de fin d'année avec Weasley ? Tu ne comptes pas la faire du coup ?

-Bah, non, il ne m'intéresse plus depuis longtemps maintenant. J'ai une autre source de distraction …

-Draco …

-Je plaisante, je plaisante. Et puis de toute façon, ce Griffondor stupide sort avec une Serdaigle du nom de Granger, donc il sera occuper à autre chose cette année lui aussi … alors ?

-… D'accord mon cœur. » Et ils refirent l'amour, comme pour compenser les deux mois ou ils ne pourraient plus se voir.

***************************************************************************

Harry soupira encore une fois. Aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire et comme cadeau, il ne voulait qu'une chose, voir son amour et avoir un câlin. Mais il ne pouvait pas, ses parents et son parrain lui interdirait de partir sans leur dire ou il allait et il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il voulait rejoindre Draco Malfoy, le fils de leur pire ennemi à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, malgré les mois passés ensemble, Draco ne connaissait toujours pas son nom de famille, il ne le lui avait jamais demandé et il ne lui avait jamais dit. A vrai dire il craignait un peu sa réaction mais bon, Draco ne semblait pas intéressé donc autant garder ça secret.

Bref, c'était son anniversaire et sa mère avait prévu une petite fête, ses parents, son parrain et Remus Lupin, l'ami de la famille. Comme tout les ans, sa mère lui avait demandé s'il voulait invité des amis mais comme tout les ans, Harry lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas d'ami. Il aurait bien voulu invité Draco, Théo et Blaise mais inviter 3 Serpentard entouré par 4 Griffondor et 1 Poufsouffle … les pauvres n'aurait pas supporter ce trop plein d'émotion. A cette pensée, Harry ricana puis fut appelé par sa mère pour le déjeuner.

Le déjeuner se passa bien mais il ne reçu pas de cadeaux cette année, ses parents ne sachant pas quoi lui acheter, ils avaient décider d'aller au chemin de traverse après le déjeuner pour chercher ses fournitures et qu'il choisisse le cadeau qu'il voulait.

Ils prirent donc la poudre de cheminette après le déjeuner et atterrirent au chaudron baveur. Ils pénétrèrent au chemin de traverse et la mère de Harry lui tendit une bourse pleine de galion :

« Tiens Harry chéri, prend cette argent et fait le tour des boutiques, offre toi ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire, ton père et moi allons chercher tes affaires scolaires. On se retrouve au chaudron baveur pour 17 heures mon chéri. Soit bien prudent pendant ce temps …

-oui, je sais maman, je n'ai plus 5 ans, je ne parle pas aux étrangers, je ne mange pas de que des inconnus me donnent, je refuse de suivre qui que ce soit ou que ce soit sans vous le dire …

-haha, bon, très bien, j'arrête de te faire la moral, vas chercher ton cadeau.

-Merci papa, merci maman. J'y vais, à tout à l'heure. » Déclara Harry et il se mit à arpenter le chemin de traverse sans idée précise. Il regarda l'argent que ses parents lui avaient confié et vit qu'il avait de quoi s'offrir un bon balai mais le quidditch ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

Il déambulait sans but quand une main se posa sur sa bouche et qu'il fut attiré dans une impasse. Il commença à s'inquiéter jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne contre le torse de son kidnappeur et là, il se détendit. Il connaissait trop bien ce torse pour avoir dormi dessus, et l'avoir maintes fois dessiné, de ses mains et de ses lèvres. Et si ce n'était pas assez, il reconnaissait ce parfum bien particulier à son amant. Une fois Draco reconnu, il se retourna et l'embrassa passionnément, avec amour et sensualité.

« Bonjour mon cœur.

-bonjour amour, ça va ?

-Oui, très bien, et toi ? Bon anniversaire.

-Merci Draco. Que fais-tu là ?

-Et bien justement, j'étais venu te chercher un cadeau d'anniversaire.

-C'est vrai ? Tu comptais m'offrir un cadeau ?

-Bien sur mon cœur, tu en doutes ? Je t'aime trop pour t'oublier comme ça.

-Merci, je t'aime aussi, mais tu sais ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir pour mon anniversaire ?

-Quoi mon cœur ?

-un câlin.

-Hum, je crois que ça peut s'arranger. Suis moi. » Déclara Draco en entraînant Harry dans un dédale de ruelle, pour ne pas ce faire remarquer. Ils arrivèrent ainsi devant le chaudron baveur et entrèrent. Là, Harry sorti la bourse que lui avait remise sa mère et loua auprès du vieux Tom une chambre.

Ils montèrent ensemble et firent l'amour toute l'après-midi. 17 heures sonnèrent et les parents d'Harry le trouvèrent debout, au bar du chaudron baveur, devant une bonne bierreaubeurre. Harry avait un sourire épanoui aux lèvres et Lily s'imaginait que c'était parce qu'il s'était fait plaisir en s'achetant ses cadeaux, elle était loin de ce douté que la raison de l'épanouissement de son fils était en ligne directe avec la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas assis au bar en ce moment …

« Coucou mon chéri, alors, tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? » Déclara t'elle en voyant que son fils portait un pendentif autour du cou sans en voir le pendentif et qu'il avait un livre dans un sac plastique.

« -Oh oui maman, je me suis vraiment bien amusé.

-C'est bien, tant mieux fils, bon, allons-y, ta mère m'a confié qu'elle voulait te faire un vrai gâteau d'anniversaire avec plein de crème pour ce soir.

-James, c'était une surprise, tu es insupportable. » Et la famille Potter parti. Harry, se sentant observé, se retourna et regarda le vieux Tom qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Harry lui souri et parti. Draco avait vraiment été fantastique cet après-midi et ses cadeaux étaient magnifiques, il lui avait offert une bague avec une émeraude mais comme il savait que Harry ne voulait pas s'afficher, il lui avait aussi pris une chaîne et Harry portait donc sa bague à son cou, et il lui avait aussi trouvé un livre sur les 1900 recettes les plus difficiles du monde sorcier, en lui disant que comme ça, il allait pouvoir s'amuser en son absence. Il avait vraiment passé un bon anniversaire.

***************************************************************************

Harry était dans le Poudlard express qui le ramènerait à l'école de sorcellerie pour sa sixième année. Tout ce qu'il espérait était que son année se passe aussi bien que la précédente. La porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit sur son amant et ses amis qui se dépêchèrent de rentrer puis verrouillèrent la porte pour ne pas être dérangé. Aussitôt, Draco se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément et goulûment, quand enfin il le laissa libre, il retira la chaîne du cou de Harry et lui passa la bague au doigt.

« Mon cœur, tu m'as tant manqué, tout un mois sans ce voir, la torture, surtout vu la … générosité dont tu as fait preuve le jour de ton anniversaire. Au fait, fais moi plaisir et met ta bague au doigt quand nous sommes seul s'il te plait, comme ça je sait au moins que tu m'appartient.

-Draco, calme toi enfin, je suis là et nous n'allons plus être séparés pendant toute la sixième année. Et au fait, bonjour Blaise et Théo.

-Salut Harry, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Bof, je me suis ennuyer de mon amant et je me suis ennuyer tout cours. Et vous ?

-Nous ça a été, nous avons annoncés à nos parents respectifs que nous étions ensemble et que nous nous aimions et nous sommes fiancés à présent.

-Ouah, félicitation.

-Moui, ils ont de la chance eux au moins.

-Oh, Draco, tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ? Je t'aime passionnément mais je ne suis pas prêt à perdre ma tranquillité en nous affichant.

-Bien, alors si on ne peux pas se fiancé, au moins, viens vivre avec moi dans ma chambre de préfet.

-Vivre ensemble ?

-Oui, ça nous fera de l'entraînement pour quand nous serons fiancés officiellement, et puis comme ça on pourra voir si nous sommes compatible sur de longues périodes.

-… D'accord mon amour, je viendrais vivre avec toi.

-Merci mon ange. » Et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

*************************************************************************

Le retour à Poudlard et le défilé des cours repris rapidement, trop au goût des deux amants qui ne trouvaient pas assez de temps pour se voir. Ils se levaient ensemble mais dès lors ils étaient séparés toute la journée. Ils mangeaient leur petit déjeuner séparément, ils allaient en cours séparément, déjeunaient séparément, retournaient en cours séparément, allaient à la bibliothèque séparément, Draco allait à son entraînement de quidditch et Harry réquisitionnait la cuisine des elfes pour faire le dîner que Draco et lui tenaient à partager dans leur chambre chaque soir. Après ils révisaient ensemble, se lavaient et dormaient (voir plus si affinité) ensemble mais ils estimaient que ce n'était pas assez, surtout Draco qui vivait de plus en plus mal de fait de ne pas être officiellement avec Harry, d'autant que celui-ci embellissait de jour en jour et qu'il entendait de plus en plus souvent parler de lui par d'autres hommes et ça le mettait à chaque fois dans un état de jalousie incroyable.

Aussi, pour une fois dans sa vie, Draco aurait presque embrasser Ron Weasley car grâce à lui, son secret et celui de Harry était enfin découvert, voilà comment ça c'était passé :

Un midi, Ron quitta la table des Griffondor et alla s'installer à celle des Poufsouffle, juste à côté de Harry, sous l'œil mauvais de Draco, et lui dit :

« Salut Potter, ça va ?

-Euh … oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Et bien, tu vois, Hermione m'a largué il y a 2 semaines et j'ai été très triste mais voilà, j'ai fait mon deuil et je retourne en chasse, et justement, je m'étais dit que tu étais vraiment devenu de plus en plus sexy ses dernières années alors je me suis dis qu'on pourrait tenter quelque chose toi et moi … qu'en penses-tu ?

-Euh, mais, euh, c'est que … beuh … je …

-Ce qu'essaye de dire Harry, Weasley, c'est qu'il est pris depuis bientôt un an et que son amant est très jaloux et va te mettre une dérouillée si tu n'enlève pas ton bras de sa taille maintenant.

-Ah ouais, et c'est qui son amant ?

-Moi crétin ! » S'exclama Draco en envoyant son pied dans le dos de Ron qui s'affala complètement sur la table. Pendant ce temps, il avait tiré Harry vers lui en lui saisissant le bras et enlaçait sa taille, sensuellement. Il attendit que Ron ce soit relevé et, en s'assurant qu'il était bien le centre d'attention de la salle, il embrassa son amant, le clamant ainsi sien devant tout le monde, comme il rêvait de le faire depuis presque un an. Il mis fin au baiser et déclara :

« Quiconque parlera de lui d'une manière qui ne me plaira pas ou qui l'approchera de trop près aura à faire à moi, et je peux vous assurez que je connais des sorts très douloureux. »

Il s'assura que tout le monde ai bien compris puis se tourna vers son amant qui était rouge pivoine contre son torse et lui demanda :

« Il a bien dit Potter ? »

***************************************************************************

Harry entraîna son amant vers leur chambre ou ils purent discuter en toute tranquillité.

« Hum, oui, il a bien dit Potter, c'est mon nom.

-Tu veux dire que tu es apparenté à James Potter ? L'ennemi juré de mon père à Poudlard ?

-Oui, je suis son fils.

-Tu savais que nos parents se détestaient ?

-… Oui, je savais.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

-parce que ça n'a pas d'importance, je t'aime pour toi, ce que tu es, pas pour ton nom, … et je pensais que c'était pareil pour toi …

-Bien sur que je t'aime quelque soit ton nom, je t'aimerais même si tu étais le fils caché de Trelawney et de Dumbledor (Harry ri de la comparaison) mais je pensais que tu aurais quand même assez confiance en moi pour m'avouer la vérité …

-Je ne voulais pas te perdre et oui, j'avoue que j'ai eu peur de ta réaction si tu avais su mon nom plus tôt … Après tout, tu ne te bats avec Ron que parce que vos pères se détestent …

-Oui, c'est vrai, au début c'était pour ça, puis c'était parce qu'il est stupide mais maintenant ça sera parce que ce sal pignouf de rouquin c'est cru assez bien pour te séduire, non mais il n'est pas bien, tu mérites tellement mieux que lui, tu mérites le meilleur.

-Et c'est toi le meilleur ?

-Bien sur, je suis la perfection faite homme voyons. » Ils rirent puis Draco enchaîna :

« Enfin, ça aurait été pire si tu avais été un Black.

-C'est mon parrain … » Et ils rirent en cœur, toute histoire de nom oublié.

Dorénavant, il n'était pas rare de voir Harry et Draco se promener dans les couloirs la main dans la main ou même Draco plaquant Harry contre un mur entre deux cours pour l'embrasser. Ils vécurent une semaine de grand bonheur, ou tout le monde pouvait les voir et Harry mangeait maintenant tout ses repas à la table des Serpentard avec son amant et ses amis. Autre changement, vu que maintenant, leur liaison n'était plus un secret pour personne, Draco avait exigé que Harry porte sa bague au doigt, à l'annulaire de la main droite, pour que tout le monde ai la preuve qu'il était pris. Draco était ravi et Harry s'était à peu prêt fait à être le centre d'attention de tous.

Mais un jour, quelque chose changea, et cette chose arriva avec une lettre. Un matin, une chouette effraie s'engouffra dans la grande salle, une lettre écarlate à la patte. Elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard et s'arrêta devant Harry. Il la prit, écarlate, et pendant que la chouette s'enfuyait à tire d'aile, Harry ouvrit sa première beuglante :

« Chéri, je » Mais la douce voie de Lily Potter fut coupé par celle, en colère de son mari :

« HARRY JAMES POTTER, COMMENT AS-TU OSE AVOIR UNE LIAISON AVEC UN MALFOY. TU DESHONORES NOTRE NOM, TU DESHONORES NOTRE FAMILLE A JOUER LA CATIN POUR CE SALE TYPE. DORENAVANT, TU NE FAIS PLUS PARTI DE NOTRE FAMILLE, JE TE RENI A TOUT JAMAIS, NE T'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS DE MOI ET DE MA FEMME, ESPECE DE PUTAIN »

Harry, livide après l'entente de cette beuglante, s'enfui de la grande salle, Draco à ses trousses. Pour cette journée de cours, on ne revit plus ni Harry, ni Draco.

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Draco réapparurent au petit déjeuner, Harry, livide et les yeux rouge, de grandes cerne sous ceux-ci, étaient soutenu par un Draco au visage fermé, indiquant que quiconque souhaiterait leur parler serait mal venu, même leurs amis. Draco installa Harry à table et lui servi une assiette, le houspillant pour qu'il mange au moins un peu. A la fin du repas, alors que les cours allaient reprendre, le professeur Dumbledore passa entre les tables et s'arrêta devant Harry pour lui dire :

« Harry, mon enfant, j'aimerais que tu viennes dans mon bureau, j'ai à te parler. » Draco s'apprêtait à se lever aussi mais le directeur lui dit :

« Non Draco, vous avez déjà manquer les cours hier et je n'ai rien dit à cause du lien que vous avez avec Harry mais je ne fermerais pas les yeux sur une deuxième journée à sécher les cours et j'en préviendrais votre père et vous savez très bien qu'il n'appréciera pas ça. » Draco baissa la tête et incita Harry à ce lever. Finalement, Harry se leva et s'approcha du directeur qui le soutint en sortant de la grande salle désormais silencieuse, et il le soutint vraisemblablement jusqu'à son bureau. Il donna un mot de passe que Harry n'entendit pas et monta les escaliers avec son élève puis le fit asseoir sur un fauteuil devant son bureau.

« Harry, mon garçon, je sais que tu es fragile en ce moment aussi n'est-ce pas de gaîté de cœur que je vais te dire ce que je dois t'annoncer … voilà, la lettre de James hier n'était vraisemblablement pas un leurre ou un coup de tête car il a engager un avocat qui à déjà commencé les démarches pour te déshériter. Malheureusement, ton père est quelqu'un de très influent, j'ai donc peur que la procédure ne soit rapidement finalisée … et quand je dis rapidement, je veux dire à la fin de la semaine. Malheureusement, une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrivant jamais seule, sache aussi que normalement, quand un mineur est déshérité, c'est son parrain qui prend soin de lui mais dans ton cas ça ne se fera pas comme ça car … Sirius a aussi entamé une procédure pour casser son statut de parrain. » A ses mots, Harry s'effondra complètement et pleura pendant il ne savait combien de temps mais quand il sorti de sa transe, il était assis par terre, Dumbledore le consolant. Harry renifla et bafouilla pour s'excuser mais Dumbledore lui fit signe de ne rien dire et le réinstalla sur son fauteuil avant de regagner le sien.

« Tu n'as nul besoin de t'excuser Harry, bien des hommes d'âge mure aurait eu une réaction bien pire que la tienne, j'estime donc que tu t'en sort avec pas mal de classe sur ce coup. » déclara le directeur, ses yeux pétillants.

« Mais sache aussi que pour tout malheur, il y a un bonheur qui arrive peu après. Déjà, sache que tes parents ont payés à ta naissance pour les 7 années d'études à Poudlard et donc, même s'ils me réclamaient cet argent, il n'existe déjà plus et ils n'auraient pas un sous de moi. Donc, tu es ici chez toi jusqu'à la fin de ta septième année, et même si normalement nous ne le faisons pas, je suis même prêt à t'accueillir ici pendant les grandes vacances (Harry voulu bafouiller quelques remerciements mais il fut couper par le directeur) mais je pense que ça sera inutile. Vois tu, quand tes parents et Sirius ont lancés les procédures pour s'éloigner de toi, quelqu'un à lancer une procédure pour t'adopter et j'espère que tu accepteras son offre … je le fait rentrer ? Il attend derrière la porte. » Harry était un peu perdu mais il hocha la tête. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand apparu Remus Lupin, l'ami de ses parents.

« Remus, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Et bien, comme te l'as dit Albus, je souhaiterais t'adopter et j'aimerais que tu acceptes de devenir mon fils.

-… mais, si tu étais l'ami de mes parents et de Sirius, alors forcément tu étais l'ennemi de Malfoy … alors pourquoi tu voudrais m'adopter ?

-Pour plusieurs raison Harry. Déjà, est-ce que tu sais quelle maladie j'ai ?

-Oui, tu es atteint de lycanthropie !

-Exacte, et donc, par décret ministériel, de peur que je ne lègue ma lycanthropie à mes enfants, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de descendant directe, ce qui est un crève-cœur pour moi qui adore les enfants. En t'adoptant, je résous donc mon besoin de donner de l'affection à des enfants. Ensuite, je suis effectivement l'ami de tes parents mais tu as sans doute du remarquer que je n'étais pas aussi proche d'eux que Sirius … pourtant, nous étions inséparable à Poudlard mais tes parents ont découverts que j'aimais les hommes et comme ils sont un peu homophobe, peu à peu, nous nous sommes éloignés. Leur homophobie est une raison de notre éloignement mais il y a aussi le choix de mes partenaires, vois tu, depuis notre sortie de Poudlard, il y a 20 ans, je suis marié à un homme que ton père et Sirius déteste.

-Tu es marié Remus ? Je ne l'ai jamais su !!!

-ça ne m'étonne pas, James et Sirius m'en ont toujours énormément voulu de m'être marié avec Severus.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Tu le connais sous un autre nom. En fait, mon nom complet est Remus Henry Lupin-Snape.

-Snape ? Comme mon professeur de potion ?

-C'est exacte, c'est mon mari.

-Mais alors si c'est ton mari … est-ce qu'il est d'accord pour que tu m'adoptes ? Je n'aimerais pas que vous vous disputiez pour moi, et le professeur Snape n'a pas l'air de beaucoup aimer les enfants.

-haha, en fait, tu saura que Severus adore les enfants et que s'il joue les grands méchants avec vous c'est pour être sur de ne s'attacher à aucun d'entre vous. Lui comme moi à souffert du fait de n'avoir pas d'enfant alors t'adopter sera pour nous un enchantement … sans mauvais jeu de mot.

-Mais, est-ce que la procédure pourra être accepté ? Vous pourriez vraiment m'adopter ?

-Oui Harry, et ça serait super pour nous aussi. Je peux t'assurer que tu seras chouchouté entre Severus et moi. Mais pour l'adoption, nous devons avoir ton accord malgré tout.

-… J'ai beaucoup de peine que mes … que James, Lily et Sirius m'aient déshérités mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me priver d'un futur bonheur … Alors j'accepte avec plaisir. »

Harry fit un sourire à Remus et celui-ci s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Aucun des deux n'étaient très à l'aise mais ils allaient vite remédier à ça. Harry, à bout de force à cause de ses émotions, s'endormi dans les bras de Remus et se réveilla le soir même, à 20 heures, dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Draco, son amour penché avec inquiétude sur lui. A la grande surprise de Draco, Harry lui souri. Il l'embrassa et lui raconta tout.

Le lendemain, et malgré sa réticence, Harry repris les cours, tout le monde chuchotais sur son passage mais il se consolait en se disant que personne ne savait que dans son malheur, il avait beaucoup de chance. Au déjeuner, il s'assit avec son amant qui le força à manger quelque chose. Un corbeau se dirigea alors vers Harry, une lettre à la patte. Harry décrocha la lettre et donna le gras de sa viande au corbeau qui le goba d'un coup et s'envola. Harry ouvrit la lettre et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture, comme n'importe quel élève de Poudlard … c'était l'écriture du redouté professeur de potion, Severus Snape. Harry était encore assez effrayé par l'homme, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de parler avec lui mais ça ne saurait tarder visiblement car le professeur l'inviter à se prendre avec Draco dans sa classe à 18 heures 30. Angoissé à mort, Harry passa la lettre à Draco qui le réconforta et le rassura grâce à un gros câlin.

Il était 18 h et Harry faisait les 100 pas dans les appartements qu'il partageait avec Draco. Il était prêt depuis 10 minutes déjà mais Draco lui était encore en train de se pouponner dans la salle de bain. Il l'aimait, son homme, mais quelque fois il passait trop de temps devant le miroir pour être honnête. Finalement il entendit un soupire et se retourna :

« Oh, calme toi Harry, il ne va pas te manger.

-Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais d'abord, peut-être qu'il ne va pas me manger mais qu'il va me découper pour utiliser mes organes dans des potions … peut-être que c'est juste pour ça qu'il était d'accord pour m'adopter, non ?

-… oui, c'est pas bête.

-Quoi ?

-Je plaisante idiot, il ne te fera rien, et puis ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là pour te protéger, toujours. » Draco avait dit ça en s'avançant vers lui et en l'embrassant profondément :

« Hum, Draco, on a pas le temps, tu exagères.

-Oui, je sais, vilain Draco, vilain … tu veux me mettre une fessée ?

-Draco, arrête ça !!!

-Bon, allez viens, allons y, avec lui, il vaut toujours être en avance. » Et c'est comme ça qu'ils se rendirent dans le bureau du plus redouté des professeurs de Poudlard.

En arrivant devant la porte, Harry tremblait presque et c'est pour abréger ses souffrances que Draco lui pris une main et toqua à la porte avec sa main libre. Ils entendirent un froid « entrer » et obéir à l'ordre. Le professeur était en train de gribouiller en rouge une copie, avec force grognement. Il leva la tête et les repéra. Aussitôt il lâcha sa plume et leur dit de le suivre. Il ouvrit alors une porte derrière son bureau que ni Draco ni Harry n'avaient jamais vu. Ils le suivirent et pénétrèrent alors dans un charmant appartement, très chaleureux. Remus était sur le canapé en train de lire quand il vit leurs invités. Aussitôt, il se leva et vint prendre Harry dans ses bras, lui demandant des nouvelles de sa santé. Harry répondit en faisant un sourire puis Remus se tourna vers Draco et lui tendit la main en se présentant. Draco fit de même. En attendant, Harry regardait l'appartement dans lequel il se trouvait et repéra le professeur Snape dont le corbeau venait de s'installer sur son épaule et se faisait gratouiller la tête par le professeur.

« Alors c'est vraiment votre corbeau ? Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait en apprivoiser un aussi bien.

-Et bien si, ce corbeau est mon compagnon depuis ma première année de Poudlard, autant vous dire qu'il n'est donc plus de la première jeunesse mais il se maintient encore assez bien. Je vous présente Piggy.

-Piggy ? Vous avez appelé votre corbeau Piggy ?

-En fait non, son vrai nom est Piguinstella mais un Griffondor stupide l'a un jour surnommé Piggy et depuis, il ne veux plus répondre à aucun autre nom.

-Oh, voyons Severus, tu ne vas pas remettre cette vieille histoire sur le tapis, c'est ridicule de l'avoir appelé en premier lieu Piguinstella.

-Oui, et bien c'est ridicule pour un corbeau de s'appeler Piggy je te signale. » Déclara le professeur en boudant. Remus s'approcha et l'embrassa, ouf, la crise était passée.

Le professeur fit asseoir les deux élèves sur le canapé et pris les commandes puis disparu dans la cuisine. Il revint avec un plateau et une boisson pour tout le monde et s'assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son mari.

« Harry, bonne nouvelle, le juge à déjà statuer, il a bien enlevé ta garde à James, Lily et Sirius et nous avons put officiellement t'adopter, tu es notre fils dorénavant.

-C'est super. » Déclara Harry avec malgré tout une petite lueur triste au fond des yeux, mais c'était normal, tout le monde ce serait plutôt inquiétez si elle n'avait pas été là. Aussi, pour détendre l'atmosphère, Severus lança :

« Oui, et donc, puisque tu es désormais notre fils, je suis en droit de vous poser des questions monsieur Malfoy, quelles sont vos intentions envers mon fils ? » Harry et Remus éclatèrent de rire pendant que Draco se faisait cuisiner par Severus. Il fini tout de même par avouer qu'il comptait épouser Harry dès la fin de la septième année car il ne concevait pas la vie sans lui.

« Mais, Draco, dis moi, tu n'as pas peur de la réaction de ton père concernant ta relation avec Harry ? Après tout, il était, jusqu'à présent, un Potter ?!

-Non, je ne m'en inquiète pas trop, mon père est intelligent et il sais que si il me déshérite, il n'aura pas d'autre héritier car ma mère ne peut plus concevoir et qu'il l'aime trop pour la quitter, qui plus est, il n'a rien contre l'homosexualité et il sait que ce n'est pas ça qui l'empêchera d'avoir des petits enfants grâce à la potion de maternité. Donc non, je ne crains rien de ce côté-là. En plus, je sais que sous ses airs froid, mon père m'aime et il me soutiendra quoi que je fasse, alors il ne me déshéritera pas pour avoir aimer. »

Par la suite, ils passèrent à table et discutèrent énormément. Harry leur avoua même qu'il faisait occasionnellement la cuisine pour l'école et Remus et Severus lui firent promettre de cuisiner pour eux dimanche prochain, pour leur prochain déjeuner familiale. Ainsi, ils convinrent de toujours déjeuner ensemble le dimanche et de discuter de tout, sans restriction ni de non dit. Harry et Draco eurent même le droit d'appeler Severus par son prénom, mais seulement en dehors des classes et loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes. La soirée ne se finie pas trop tard car le lendemain ils avaient école mais Harry se sentait déjà beaucoup aimer dans cette famille et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas trop de mal à rendre un tel amour, contrairement à l'amour qu'il avait reçu de ses précédents parents, un amour plein de contrainte et de pression.

Le temps passa et donna raison à Draco pour son père qui ne lui envoya somme toute qu'une petite lettre en lui disant qu'il était assez déçu d'apprendre de telles nouvelles par une autre personne que son fils et que il espérait rencontrer rapidement le fiancé de son fils. Comme quoi, la famille Malfoy est peut-être froide en apparence mais ils n'en sont pas moins très attachés les uns aux autres.

**************************************************************************

Les mois passèrent et Harry et Draco finirent avec brio leur sixième année. Tout les dimanches, ils allaient dans les appartements de Severus pour manger un succulent repas préparé par Harry pour ses nouveaux parents qu'il adorait et qui le lui rendait bien. Il s'avéra même que le méchant et acariâtre professeur de potion était un gros nounours qui était très possessif et protecteur avec son fils. Draco l'appris à ses dépends un jour ou Harry et lui s'était disputé pour une broutille et ou Harry avait trouver refuge dans les jupes de son nouveau papa. Nouveau papa qui était tellement furieux de voir son fils pleurer, qu'il avait fait apparaître des oreilles d'âne sur la tête de Draco une fois que celui-ci était venu s'excuser.

Les vacances d'été approchaient et ils se décidèrent rapidement sur un programme de vacances, deux semaines chez l'un puis deux semaines chez l'autre, etc, car aucun des parents ne voulait s'éloigner de son fils et de son fiancé plus de deux semaines.

Ces vacances furent paradisiaque et Harry et Draco réattaquèrent cette septième et dernière année à Poudlard avec un petit vague à l'âme. Mais la déferlante de devoirs qu'ils reçurent pour commencer à réviser leurs ASPICs les remirent rapidement d'aplomb. L'année s'écoula calmement et nos deux amoureux obtinrent chacun leurs diplômes avec des notes plus qu'honorables. C'était le dernier jour à Poudlard et c'était l'effervescence dans la grande salle, mais là encore ce n'était rien, voyez plutôt :

Draco rentra dans la grande salle en tenant la main de Harry, ils étaient ensemble depuis plus de deux ans et demi mais c'était toujours l'amour fou. Harry commença à se diriger vers la table des Serpentards mais Draco le tira au milieu de la grande salle en face de la table des professeurs et entre les tables de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle puis il parla fort pour que tout le monde entende.

« Poudlard, je te prend à témoin. Depuis deux ans et demi, j'aime la même personne et pas à un seul moment je ne lui ai été infidèle, même en pensé. Ne t'inquiète pas amour, j'ai déjà poser la question à tes parents et j'ai leur accord .Je ne conçois pas la vie sans toi, Harry Remus Lupin-Snape, veux-tu m'épouser ? Déclara Draco en se mettant à genoux.

-OUI » s'écria Harry avant de se jeter sur son amant et de l'embrasser avec fougue. La grande salle résonna longtemps après des cris et des applaudissements des témoins privilégiés de cette demande.

A l'arrivée du Poudlard Express, Harry et Draco emménagèrent dans un appartement qui appartenant à Draco, en plein Londres, Draco pris dès le 5 août un poste au ministère, grâce aux relations de son père, Harry quand a lui entra dans un grand restaurant moldu de Londres, en tant qu'apprenti. Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'ils devinrent, leur avenir n'est pas encore écrit, mais une chose est sur, ils s'aimeront jusqu'à la fin et ne se quitteront jamais.

FIN.


End file.
